Field
Embodiments discussed herein generally relate to simulating real-world terrain on an exercise device. In particular, some embodiments may relate to simulating real-world terrain associated with video data of a real-world route.
Relevant Technology
Finding motivation to use an exercise device on a consistent and ongoing basis is a common challenge for users of exercise devices. The repetitive nature of exercise routines that a user performs on a particular exercise device may act to limit the motivation of the user.
With typical exercise devices, a user may remain in a relatively limited area during the exercise routine. To provide diversity during the exercise routine, the user's level of exertion may be varied at various times during the exercise routine. Providing variety to the user's level of exertion may often be insufficient to motivate the user to use the exercise device on an ongoing basis.
A lack of mental stimulation experienced by the user during the exercise routine may also act to limit the user's motivation. Users may grow bored with their unchanging surroundings. Many users may listen to music and/or watch television to help relieve their boredom, but if the user is sufficiently engaged by the music and/or the television to avoid boredom, the user's exercise intensity often suffers, which may reduce the benefit of the exercise routine.
Furthermore, many exercise devices are equipped with a display to provide visual stimulation and motivation to the user of the device. For example, some displays depict a track for indicating to a user how far the user has run, pedaled, or the like. Similarly, some displays depict hills that provide a visual representation of the resistance or inclination of the device. While these types of displays may provide some visual stimulation to the user, most users will quickly become bored with such displays, and the desired stimulatory benefits will not be realized. In contrast, when a person goes outside for a walk, run, or bicycle ride, the person's surrounding are constantly changing, which can provide sufficient mental stimulation to keep the person motivated throughout the exercise routine.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary area in which some of the described embodiments may be practiced.